Accidental Mates
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Summary: When Sesshomaru and Kagome become unexpected mates, they soon find out that that might not be such a bad thing… If they can just stop fighting long enough to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Accidental Mates**_

_**By 246Nakuro And Breeluv**_

_**Summary: When Sesshomaru and Kagome become unexpected mates, they soon find out that that might not be such a bad thing… If they can just stop fighting long enough to figure it out. **_

_**Chapter 1: Woman.**_

"Woman. Let's go your lagging behind." A man with pale skin, piercing gold eyes, long whitish silver hair, a cold monotone voice and glare told his companion making her mad. "There are plenty of flowers to look at, at the castle."

"We're coming! Rin and I were just playing." The woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes told him.

'How come I always get saddled with the problems? Some god up there must enjoy watching this Sesshomaru have to fight himself.' Sesshomaru grumbled in his thoughts but his face never seemed to change as he sighed quietly.

"DID YOU JUST SIGH?!" Kagome screeched making Sesshomaru want to slap her. "Jeez. We're coming."

She yelled back at him grabbing the little girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and running to catch up with Sesshomaru as his stride was larger than Inuyasha's ever was.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin from Kagome's grasp and placed her on the ground. "She can walk on her own woman."

"FIRSTLY I HAVE A NAME. IT'S KAGOME. KA – GO – ME. AND SECONDLY RIN ASKED ME TO HOLD HER!" Kagome said as she picked up Rin again as she kept walking.

Sesshomaru sighed quietly as he took Rin from her arms again. "You will walk on your own Rin." Sesshomaru told her sternly and firmly.

"Ok." Rin said with her signature smile and started walking off.

"And as for you. Kagome." He spat her name like it was poison. "You are to leave this Sesshomaru's charge alone until this Sesshomaru says otherwise."

"Sesshomaru. What's your problem with me?!" Kagome snapped at him. "I have done nothing to disserve you treating me like this!"

"You are a human wench." He told her the same cold emotion and eyes. "As far as this Sesshomaru is concerned you are no better than this Sesshomaru's half breed brother."

"You know what? I'm sick of this!" Kagome told him turning away from him. "I'm going home!" With that she runs off towards the well.

Sesshomaru groaned silently and took off after her at his demon speed easily catching her and flings her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. That done he runs back to Rin and keeps walking to the castle as if he doesn't have a weight on his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN SESSHOMARU! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Kagome shouts in his elf like ears as she pounds on his back with her priestess powers on her fists.

Sesshomaru continues to walk as if Kagome were doing nothing to him. "Woman. Continue your punching of this Sesshomaru's person and this Sesshomaru shall make you VERY unhappy."

Kagome continues to punch Sesshomaru filled a newfound rage at the hot full dog demon. 'Like I'm not already unhappy.' She thinks in anger.

Sesshomaru throws Kagome on the ground making her grunt. He ties her hands at her sides around her waist then continues on with her still over his shoulder.

"This Sesshomaru waned you woman." He told her after she was on his shoulder again.

'I want to sit him till he can see hell but he's not Inuyasha and the prayer beads are in my bra so no one could find them and use them.' Kagome thought throwing Sesshomaru an icy glare.

As they arrive at the castle Sesshomaru seta Kagome down on her feet gently before reaching into her bra and pulling out the hidden prayer beads melting them with my poisonous claws before he cuts the ropes binding her.

"Can't have you making this Sesshomaru less of a Lord. Kagome." Again Sesshomaru spits out her name like it's poison, hating the taste it has on his mouth. Like really good chocolate.

'HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THE PRAYER BEADS WERE IN THERE?!' Kagome thought then another thought occurred to her. 'DID HE JUST REACH INTO MY BRA?!' "SESSHOMARU?!" Kagome charges at Sesshomaru who expecting something like this puts his hand in front of him grabbing Kagome's head so she can punch nothing but air.

"Calm yourself woman." Sesshomaru told her with the same calm and cold monotone voice as always. "It's not like it's something I haven't felt before."

Kagome paused then jumped away from him to run in the opposite direction. 'Wait! Why am I running?' She criticized herself in her mind. 'True he's probably been with many woman… who weren't me and he's probably very experienced in the area. Still… it hurts.' Kagome whipped her tears and another thought came to her. 'Why didn't he slap me?'

Kagome slides down the and hugs her knees to her chest in confusion. Sesshomaru sighed but headed up to his office of work for a while, that was until he smelt the horrid scent as she crashed into his office without so much as a knock.

"Mother." Sesshomaru tried to keep his anger in check.

"Son what's this I hear of you taking a human mate?!" She yelled at him and Sesshomaru fought the urge to growl at her.

'How dare she come into THIS SESSHOMARU'S office in THIS SESSHOMARU'S land.' Sesshomaru yelled in his mind his face never changing. "Mother must you believe every rumor you hear?"

"You'd prefer a human woman's body over something like this?!" At this Sesshomaru's mom removed her clothes revealing her flawless body, Sesshomaru only glances at her once before he looks back into her eyes turned off more than anything in the world.

"Don't tell this Sesshomaru your trying to bribe him with your body. Put your clothes on mother. We are in a castle."

'Sesshomaru doesn't care about me, neither does Inuyasha.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I should just disappear back into my own time.'

Kagome walks around looking for an exit when she enters a room with Sesshomaru and a naked woman. Sesshomaru's mother crashes around and he smells the human girl coming up the stairs to do or ask who knows what.

"Mother. Put. Your. Clothes. On." Sesshomaru told his mother though gritted teeth as the door flew open and Kagome is standing there with his mother completely naked and him completely clothed.

"Kagome." This time it came out not as a spit but a simple thing like he was stating the sky was blue, which it was at the time.

'I knew it!' Kagome thought after seeing Sesshomaru and his mother. 'But I NEVER thought Sesshomaru was like that!' She stands there gaping for a moment before she runs out.

"She's the human wench you're courting?!" Sesshomaru's mother yelled at him and he knew that Kagome had heard it.

"Mother. Please." Sesshomaru felt his anger getting near red line at this point. "Put. Your. Damn. Clothes. On."

'Courting?' Kagome wonders as she continues to run. 'He's probably courting her. I need to leave.'

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and jumped in front of Kagome but before she could say anything Sesshomaru put her behind his back holding her in case she got the bright idea to fight his mother and used his other arm to lash out his whip at his mother.

'What the heck?!' Kagome thought after seeing this. 'Is this the start of a mating ceremony?'

"Now Mother." Sesshomaru knew if she didn't obey that he would reach his limit. "Go home. This Sesshomaru does not want you here."

"I tried to raise you well and you fall for the bastard of a human woman." His Mother charges at him then stills as Sesshomaru doesn't budge. "Why my son?"

Kagome froze in shock. 'Human woman?' "Me?" She whispered knowing everyone in the room could hear it.

'Damnit' Sesshomaru thinks as he faces his Mother again.

"No bitch." His mother replies sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I mean the door behind you. Do you see any other woman around here?! I'll kill you for such insolence!"

Sesshomaru's Mother charges at Kagome but Sesshomaru jumps in front of her in his full demon form but his Mother throws him back like a wet paper towel. He crashes through a stone wall and bite back a yelp at the pain it causes after he lands.

'Shit! Where are my bow and arrows?!' Kagome thinks as she looks for them.

Sesshomaru charges at his mom as she lunges at Kagome and she turns to sink her teeth into him. Sesshomaru unable to hide his growl of pain growls loudly.

"See? You're already becoming weak." She tells him with a growl of her own. "If you never cared for that woman that attack would never have hit you. Admit it son. Your as weak as a half breed."

Kagome finding her bow and arrows notches an arrow and takes aim at Sesshomaru's Mother. Sesshomaru growls at her but seeing Kagome having an arrow at the ready jumps back allowing her to fire it without getting hurt. Kagome shoot the arrow but his Mother easily dodges it and takes off. Sesshomaru transforms back into his human form his right leg covered in blood but he limps off glaring at Kagome as he passes her.

'Why did it have to miss?!' Kagome wondered.

Sesshomaru sat in his room looking at the wound his mother had given him. "The bitch couldn't leave well enough alone. This Sesshomaru's body can't handle this much of her poison at once, and she knows it."

Sesshomaru can feel his body reacting to her poison as he starts breathing faster, then panting, and he gains a high fever.

'Where did he go?' Kagome asked as she walked into the castle looking for him.

Sesshomaru hears Rin knock on his door but he's in so much pain he doesn't even care who it is. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go away Rin." He snaps at her unintentionally and then he hears her run off but doesn't care as to where.

Rin tackled Kagome into a tight hug crying on her. "What's wrong?"

"Lord Sesshomaru yelled at Rin!" Kagome holds Rin and starts planning to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind… once she can find him that is.

Sesshomaru panted faster as night feel and he could feel his heartbeat climbing to deadly levels, as he tried to lower it to more normal levels. His full demon took charge as it was stronger but it's fur only made him more hot. He heard another knock at the door but no longer had the energy and will power to tell them to leave him alone.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A servant asks then screams as she sees her Lord close to dying in front of her eyes.

She leaves but Sesshomaru can't understand what she's saying but she leave to do… who knows what. A guard came running towards Kagome as soon as Rin had fallen asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not answering his door!" The guard told in something akin to a panic. "Will you please check on him?"

Kagome nods and the guard leads her to his room and gently takes Rin upon her request to do so bowing before her as she enters. Sesshomaru hears the door open but at this point could care less who it was. He feels someone touch his fur but just moves away from the contact panting to the point of hyperventilating.

'He needs healing.' Kagome thinks and puts her anger at him for making Rin cry and treating her like a nobody to heal him by purifying the poison that had taken a firm hold on him a half day ago.

Sesshomaru felt his breathing slowly returning to normal but at his point he had to fight to stay awake. "K… Kag… Kago… Kagome." Was all he got out before he crashed into the world of sleep that occurred in the healing process.

'HE FELL ON TOP OF ME!' Kagome almost opened her mouth to tell him to get off of her when she saw his sleeping face. 'He looks so peaceful.' She smiled at that then realized something. 'I've never seem him seem so peaceful. He's always fighting, or has an emotionless face. Is it possible he hides what he really feels?'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Respect Earned**_

When Sesshomaru woke up the next morning he found Kagome asleep under him. He picked her up bridal style, careful not to wake her up and set her gently in his bed covering her up with the covers. He watched her sleeping face moved the hair out of her face and behind her ear. He then headed out to do his daily rounds. Sesshomaru went and looked for Rin, he had something to say to her.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked before he was tackled by said girl and she sobbed on him. "Forgive this Sesshomaru, Rin. This Sesshomaru was sick yesterday."

"Rin forgives you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin told Sesshomaru with her classic smile.

With that done Sesshomaru headed up to his office telling a servant to tell Kagome where to find him when she wakes from her sleep.

Kagome yawns and eventually gets up to see a female servant in the room. "Hello Mistress Kagome." The servant told Kagome with a bow. "I will lead you to your bath now."

After a nice, long, warm, and relaxing bath the servant gave Kagome a green kimono to put on and tells her to head down the hall to Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru takes a sniff of the air and smells Kagome coming in and he prepares for anything. Kagome walked into his office and saw him sitting at his desk working on paperwork.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said her name not looking up from his work but making it not come out as poison, or anger, but rather in the nicest voice he could muster. "What can this Sesshomaru do for you Kagome?"

'Do for me?' Kagome asked herself. 'I would love to go home. But I do like it here.' She was weighing the options pros and cons in her mind she felt like someone was leaving.

Looking up she saw Sesshomaru standing and walking towards the door opening it, he pauses letting Kagome go though it first. They head out to ride Ah-Un, because the dragon steed tried a few things once in a while. Sesshomaru needed to work out the kinks. As Sesshomaru got on him he extended his hand to Kagome.

"Kagome. You want to ride with this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looks at his extended hand and takes it after a minute. He pulls her up onto the dragon steed with a little more force than the thought and after making sure to steady her they headed off on Ah-Un.

'She saved my life.' Sesshomaru thought as they traveled. 'The least I owe her is respect.'

Sesshomaru landed Ah-Un, but Kagome was to busy holding onto him to notice where they were. Sesshomaru got off Ah-Un and dragged Kagome down the well and out of it in her time before she ever knew that had happened.

'He took me home?' Kagome asked herself before she made to back to the well stopping when Sesshomaru exited the well house and entered outside like he owned the place. A woman called Kagome's name and she turned to see her mother heading her way. 'I don't want to leave! God only knows what he'd do to Rin.'

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's mother stated upon seeing Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru nodded towards her. "You brought Kagome here did you?"

"For a short time." He told her the same cold expression.

"Awe yes. Mika. You came to see her right?" Kagome mom asked him with a smile.

"As always."

Kagome looked around and practically growled as she had entered the well house but Sesshomaru hadn't followed her. 'He left me?'

"Well thank you." Kagome's mom brought Kagome's attention back to her. I'm sure that my daughter and I will have plenty of fun together while your gone."

"Thank you, Yuka." Sesshomaru replied grabbing the mustang car keys off the counter and getting Kagome to raise an eyebrow at him. This Sesshomaru will return momentarily."

Sesshomaru went and got into a very expensive blue mustang and drove off leaving Kagome alone. Sesshomaru arrived back at the house just as the sun was setting and a girl with bright blue eyes and long brown hair followed him into the house.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's mom, Yuka tells Sesshomaru as he enters the house and he nodded his head yes at her.

"Yuka." He tells her the same cold and emotionless face and tone.

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned to face the girl that was following him. "How's mom?"

"She was fine last time I checked." He told Mika in the same cold voice he always had and Yuka noticed he dropped the 'this Sesshomaru' and said 'I'.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, young one, that she was walking with me yesterday."

Kagome had decided to head home and go back to sleep, Sesshomaru turned his head to face Kagome as she entered the house and Mika quickly hid behind him.

"It's ok Mika." Sesshomaru told the girl comforting her. "She's stupid but she's harmless."

Sesshomaru smirks behind his mask before he grabs Kagome's hand before she can slap him. 'I thought he left.' Kagome thought. "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow but before he could say anything Mika was yanking him over to the PlayStation 2 in the room. "Play with me!" she asked him with a smile.

"Yes Mika. I'd love to play." Sesshomaru told her following her to the council as she sets it up. "What game?"

Kagome walked over to him with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. "You never answered my question! Why. Are. You. Here?!"

"To see Mika." He answered her the same cold voice.

"Sesshomaru?" He turned his attention to the girl. "When do you have to go?"

"Sadly soon Mika." He told her ruffling her hair. "I must leave after one game."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. "You never answered me. Why. Are. You. Here?"

She was clearly getting frustrated with him not answering her. "To see Mika. Kagome." Sesshomaru replied the same cold voice.

"Sesshomaru?" Mika asked him with another smile. "When do you have to go?"

"Sadly soon Mika. After one game I must leave."

"Why did you take me home?" Kagome ignored his last response simply because she wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"It's not this Sesshomaru's fault that your home is next to the only time traveling well in this Sesshomaru's era." Sesshomaru told Kagome his voice becoming cold, if that was possible.

"I win!" Mika told Sesshomaru bringing his attention from Kagome and back to the screen as round two starts.

Kagome growled in her mind but hugged Sesshomaru quickly before she went to her room to pack. First she raided the closet and put in as many clothes as she thought she would need. She went back to the closet and brought out a box that she had put the stuff she would need if she ever stayed in the feudal era. Sesshomaru said nothing throughout the game but lets Mika win and then he set down the controller. He headed over to the stairs and looked up at the top.

"Kagome." He demanded of her the same cold voice he always had on. "Let's go."

Kagome hearing Sesshomaru's demand heads down with her overstuffed back pack and said her goodbyes. Sesshomaru waited for her to finish giving her a nice break from Inuyasha's constant nagging of they needed to go. He simply waited for her outside. They headed towards the well but Sesshomaru turns back to see Mika following them.

"Mika?" Sesshomaru asked her before she ran up right in front of him. He had at least three feet on her.

"Can I have a hug Sesshomaru?" She asked him looking at the ground.

Sesshomaru nods yes and kneels down so she can hug him. She hugs him tightly and he simply lets her.

"Say hi to mom for me. Ok?" Sesshomaru knows by voice alone she's crying he doesn't need to smell her tears but he does anyway.

"Sure."

"I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too." With that he releases her and heads with Kagome to the well.

Kagome hears Mika say "I love you" And gets super jealous for some odd reason. 'I bet you do.'

Kagome waited by the well until Sesshomaru comes in and Kagome grins evilly as they leave Mika behind. What she doesn't see is the look of anger on Sesshomaru's face because his face doesn't change but it passes in his eyes. Sesshomaru helps Kagome out of the well and without saying anything heads off to the castle knowing she has a lot she's probably thinking about, and so does he. His pace quickens so Kagome has to jog just to keep up with him but he won't slow down. Kagome silently thanks Sesshomaru for not saying anything, but becomes nervous. She's also REALLY angry that he won't slow down as she's tiring quickly. Walking for long hours was not the same as jogging the same distance. When they finally arrive at the castle Kagome is winded and Rin is running to meet them.

Sesshomaru catches her in his strong arms as she jumps in the air and hold her as she stars her question brigade. "Where were you?"

Kagome's surprised that Sesshomaru answers ALL of Rin's questions not with simple one answer replies but elaborate answers if that's what the question needs. Kagome knows that just by ten questions she'd have to ask Rin to give her some time to think. Rin however won't stop asking questions and Sesshomaru answers each and every one.

"With Mika." Sesshomaru responded an inner smirk hidden behind his emotionless mask.

He was LOVING Kagome's face of both anger and impressed silence.

"Oh yeah? What she'd say?"

"She says hi."

Sesshomaru watches with a fatherly look as Rin bounces off to go torment Jaken in some way or another. Probably rope him into another game of some kind. Sesshomaru remembers what happens to her in the future and sighs heavily before he pulls himself together and heads up to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Mates**_

Kagome stayed behind to play with Rin and torment Jaken again with a game called "Tag." Sesshomaru worked on his Lordly duties for a while before he came down the stairs making sure Rin was asleep and sat next to Kagome on the couch as far away as would allow, yet still claiming it's space.

"Kagome." He stated her name with his cold voice.

Sesshomaru snapped Kagome out of her thoughts after he called her name and Kagome looked up into his eyes which where set forward ignoring her. "Yes Sesshomaru?"

"What's on your mind?" At this he turned his eyes to face her but the rest of his body remained the same. "I can tell it's not the stars."

"I was thinking about Rin." Kagome responded noticing his extended silence like she hadn't said anything.

She almost thought he had fallen asleep or died right then and there, that was until: "What about her?"

Sesshomaru stood up and made himself a drink and sat down again taking a sip before Kagome spoke again. "I think of her as my daughter, I want children of my own."

Sesshomaru set his drink down and started coughing, fell out of his seat, and stumbled to his knees. "It's a bit soon to be thinking about that isn't it?" Sesshomaru asks her recovering from his almost heart attack.

"I'm 18 Sesshomaru." Kagome told him helping him back into the couch and speaking slowly so as not to freak him out again. "I want kids of my own. Why did you freak out?"

"…" Sesshomaru stays silent because telling her the answer to that question would mean he's telling her what happens to Rin in the future. "It's dangerous. You might… Die."

Kagome can't seem to answer because he is partially right, but she wants to get married and have kids. Is that so wrong?

'I have this dream Watching Rin sleep. I realize I never want to leave. This is my home.' Kagome thought. "Not everyone dies…"

"Every dies eventually." Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Ok true. But not everyone dies in childbirth. Inuyasha and everyone else would protect me.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome went to the room assigned to her earlier and remembered the food he had gotten with Mika. He assumed Kagome had eaten lunch with her mother and she had. Finally loosing the battle within himself he got up and grabbed Kagome's arm yanking him over to him.

"Kagome. I just…" Sesshomaru looked away from her unable to say this to her face. It was bad enough he had to say it anyway. "I just don't think it's a good idea. If the past repeats itself…" Sesshomaru's eye widened and slaps himself mentally.

"Sesshomaru… What do you mean?" Kagome asks him forcing him to look in her eyes and she can see him fighting not to let his tears fall.

"Who does Mika remind you of?" Sesshomaru asked her trying to look away but Kagome won't allow him.

"Mika reminds me of Rin." Kagome told him confused. 'Why does he keep trying to turn away from me?'

"Yeah. That's because they're related." Sesshomaru told Kagome before the tears fell from his eyes. "I was there and I couldn't do a thing to help her!" At this He punched a nearby table making it shatter and his fist was bleeding from many lacerations.

Kagome grabbed his hand before he could hurt himself more and forced him to stop. "Stop it Sesshomaru!" Kagome held him as he cried in her shoulder, she felt tears streaming down her face for him as well. 'Poor Sesshomaru.'

Sesshomaru cried for the first time in what felt like forever as he hugged Kagome back. She was his pillar of strength right now when he didn't feel he had any left.

'I never knew what happened Sesshomaru. Wait doesn't this happen in the future? Huh? Well it doesn't matter what matters now is comforting Sesshomaru.'

Sesshomaru smelt her scent long before he saw her and shoved Kagome away from him. He quickly wiped his face of his tears and put his stoic mask back on.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kagome demanded of him but he ignored her and kneeled down as Rin ran into his arms.

"Rin had a nightmare." She sobbed on him.

"Shhh it's ok." Sesshomaru told her picking her up and carrying her to her room.

Kagome followed them as they went to Rin's room and as Sesshomaru was about to set her down in her bed she told him something. "Rin wants Mommy."

Sesshomaru battled himself before he set her in her bed. "Easy now Rin. Everything's fine."

He told covering her in her covers and went to get Kagome and allowed them to talk while he left the room without so much as another word. Kagome walked out the door after Rin was asleep crying.

'Poor Rin. Her parents died and now if it weren't for Sesshomaru taking her in and me becoming her mom, she'd have no one. She'd be alone in the world.'

Sesshomaru opened Kagome's door but she was sobbing so hard she can't hear and Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome fought him for a little while but finally she gave in and cries on him.

"Having hundreds of years of life is a curse not a gift Kagome." Sesshomaru told Kagome calmly and while running his hand from the top of her head to her back and back again. "Inuyasha sees it the other way but it really is a curse."

"I know that now Sesshomaru. I know that now!" She sobbed out. Kagome kept crying and eventually stopped 'Rin. I'm going to make sure that Sesshomaru will be there for you no matter what.'

"Shhh." Sesshomaru told her gently and rubbed her back. "I don't want you to suffer watching what Rin goes though. But if you really want a child…" Sesshomaru sighed at this because he figured he'd be the worst possible father in the world, but he sighed and got himself prepared emotionally for anything. "I guess I could try."

"I don't know if I want one now.' Kagome thought. 'I mean Sesshomaru and I aren't mates or anything. This is all going to fast but do I really want it?'

"Kagome. Look." Sesshomaru shows her the cut on his wrist. "We're already mates but this Sesshomaru-No. I didn't know this would happen at the time. I saved your life from Naraku after he almost killed you. You were loosing blood fast and I let you have some of mine to heal faster. Remember?"

"Yes. Inuyasha had left to go be with Kikyo and Naraku attacked when I was defenseless. I called for him but he wasn't fast enough to save me. Sesshomaru, you rushed in and quickly killed him with some help from my arrows. The next few days after that were a blur and when I woke up, you were gone like Inuyasha."

_**Flashback**_

Sesshomaru watched as the pathetic half demon known as Naraku fell to the ground and then he looked back over at Kagome who was barely staying awake as is. Sesshomaru walked over to her and cut his wrist letting her drink his blood knowing it would help her heal faster and also prevent her from loosing any more blood. After that was done he picked her up and carried her to Kyede's hut where he then left her in good hands.

_**Flashback End**_

"We aren't full mates." Sesshomaru told her calmly. "But I marked you as my mate that day I began to wonder why I was so drawn to you. Guess we know now."

'Sesshy is my mate? So that means he can read my thoughts?' Kagome blushed a deep crimson remembering what she had thought of Mika when they had left and looked away from him. 'He heard that?'

"What are you thinking now Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her noting how she looked away.

'HOW CAN HE NOT KNOW?!' Kagome thought angrily. 'Mates are supposed to know what the other is thinking! Inuyasha told me that! Or is he messing with me?! I swear if he's teasing me I will get him!'

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her shaking her gently. "Are you thinking about Inuyasha? Is that why your so out of it?"

'HE'S SERIOUS! He really thinks I'm thinking of Inuyasha?' Kagome said her next thought out loud unknowingly. "IS HE KIDDING ME?!"

Sesshomaru blinks a few times before he answers her. "No… no I'm not kidding you? Are you ok Kagome? Do you need sleep?"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment and looked further away from him. 'OH GOD! WHY DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!'

Kagome shakes her head several times as She tries to get rid of the blush on her face.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru touched her shoulder and pulls her into a quick kiss then pulls back. "If you're feeling sick tell me. I'll understand. Just please don't block me out like this."

"I'm not sick, just thinking about a few things." Kagome told him with a sorry voice.

"More than a few it seems like. A lot of things." Sesshomaru smirks at this though his mask as he can't help it.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him then growled at him in her mind. 'Why is he smirking? WAIT! HE'S MESSING WITH ME! I KNEW IT!'

"But to answer your question the only time I can read your mind is when I want to, and I have to use a lot of my power to do it. I heard your comment about Mika but that's only cause you weren't trying to block me out." Sesshomaru turns to glare at Kagome. "Like you are right now."

'I'm blocking him out? HE HEARD THAT?! OH GOD! NOW I'M EMBERASSASSED!' Kagome hid her flaming face in Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru laughed a deep throaty laugh.

'God, please have mercy on me. I'm so embarrassed.'

"Yes you were blocking me out but now your not I can hear everything loud and clear now."

A thousand thoughts race though Kagome's head as her heartbeat increases as does her embarrassment. 'I wish I remembered how to block him again.'

Sesshomaru laughs again. "Your turn. Try to read my thoughts. I won't even put up my blockade. Gotta make easy for an armature."

Sesshomaru smirks at that and Kagome punches him as the little joke and then pauses. 'Do I really want to get inside his brain. Maybe not.'

Sesshomaru laughs then smirks at her. "Why? Afraid that something you find there isn't something you wanna hear?"

Kagome nods. 'There's always that chance.'

Kagome closes her eyes and tries to read his mind. Sesshomaru has to fight himself as she enters his mind to hear what he's thinking. He tries to prevent his blockacade from going up and also not to throw her out of his mind.

'You're an amazing, beautiful, talented, and smart person, and that's why I love you.' Sesshomaru sent it straight to her to make it easier on her and also to make her get out of his mind faster. This was new to her and she was being to rough.

Kagome could feel tears in her eyes and started laughing at some of the things Sesshomaru thought about her. 'Sesshy! I love you too!'

Sesshomaru quickly recovered from the pain in his mind and turned to face Kagome to pull her into a deep passionate kiss.

'I could get used to this.' Kagome told Sesshomaru with a blush.

'I love you and I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I know now Sesshy.' Kagome pulled back breathing hard as was Sesshomaru from the passion from the kiss. "I thought you heated."

"I did at first." Sesshomaru confessed. "But you had been able to pull our father's fang out and you weren't meant to. But then I saw how strong you were and I thought I'd be lucky if you noticed an "Ice King" like me."

"Sesshy. I actually loved you from the first time we met."

"Coulda fooled me." At this Sesshomaru made Kagome lie down on the bed. "Only if you want."

"Fine with me." Kagome told him with a smile.


End file.
